1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of bicycles and more specifically relates to a quick-release device that simultaneously secures the rear axle of the bicycle to the frame of the bicycle and provides means for securing a trailer to the rear axle of the bicycle.
2. The Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 559,761 issued May 5, 1896, Trancle-Armand shows the use of left and right brackets to secure a trailer to a bicycle. Each bracket includes a longitudinally-oriented tube affixed to a laterally-oriented tube. The laterally-oriented tubes are fitted onto extensions of the rear axle of the bicycle. The trailer is then connected to the bicycle by means of a fork having two forwardly-extending tines that extend through the longitudinally-oriented tubes and that are prevented from withdrawing by nuts that engage threads at the ends of the tines. If the brakes are applied suddenly, the tines of the fork can surge forward in the longitudinally-oriented tubes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,797, issued Sep. 2, 1941, Dubay shows the use of a fork having forwardly-extending tubular tines for attaching a trailer to a bicycle. Holes adjacent the ends of the tines on their opposing surfaces receive the ends of the rear axle. The tines are drawn together by a spring which, if it is strong enough, will prevent the tines from becoming disengaged from the ends of the axle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,034 issued Dec. 15, 1992, Scott shows the use of a special nut that is screwed onto the threaded ends of the rear axle of a bicycle and that includes an outwardly extending cylindrical post on which the tines are held captive by a pin that extends perpendicular to the axis of the axle.
None of the above patents shows a way of attaching a fork for a trailer to the rear axle of a bicycle when the rear axle is secured to the frame of the bicycle by a modern quick-release device, also called a quick-release skewer.
Therefore the present inventor undertook the task of devising a trailer attachment that would retain the advantages of the now widely used quick-release skewer.